


See Right Through You

by Makemegray



Series: The Weary Kind [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makemegray/pseuds/Makemegray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luciano fixed his only son with a raised eyebrow as he was led into his office, hang-on in tow.</p>
<p>He'd been pretty damn sure that the last time he would ever see Hayato would be at his mothers grave but now...he wasn't quite sure what to make of his arrival here.</p>
<p>"Ciao, Hayato...To what do I owe this highly surprising visit?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Right Through You

  
  
Luciano fixed his only son with a raised eyebrow as he was led into his office, hang-on in tow.  
  
He'd been pretty damn sure that the last time he would ever see Hayato would be at his mothers grave but now...he wasn't quite sure what to make of his arrival here.  
  
"Ciao, Hayato...To what do I owe this highly surprising visit?" He asked in Italian.  
  
His son took the seat across his desk and immediately lit a cigarette, busying himself with it as his Japanese companion took the seat next to him.  
  
When Hayato had gotten the cigarette lit, he looked everywhere in the room but directly at Luciano.  
  
"The Vongola Tenth," Hayato continued in Italian. "Is being initiated in two days. In order to become his right-hand man...his Consiglieri. I need to cut off all ties to any other family." Luciano's bemused gaze hardened, a frown turning his features downward. "Bianchi insisted that I come here and do this in person...To ask that you formally disown me if you haven't already and that I give this back to you." He went on, placing the ring with the falcon crest on it that Luciano knew he must have used to get into the house, on his desk.  
  
He stared at it for a good deal of time, watching his son fidget in his periphery and watching the other man (That he assumed must be another of the Vongola Guardians judging by that damned ring on his finger), look back and forth between father and son, his Italian obviously not good enough to keep up judging by his confused expression.  
  
Luciano sat back in his chair and turned his eyes up at Hayato to catch him look quickly away as their eyes caught.  
  
For a fleeting moment, Luciano wondered if his boy would be so reluctant to meet his eyes if his mother had lived a little longer, if he had known her for what she was.  
  
He didn't dwell on it long. It had been in inevitability. She had known that her number was marked long before she and Luciano had ever met. The fact that she had let her illness that come between them hurt more than anything, but he couldn't change what had already happened. He would have given anything to have spent the remainder of her life with her and Hayato and Bianchi. Rather than being forced to keep her at arms length from their son for fear of him getting too attached and staying in a completely loveless marriage.  
  
That had been her decision as well. And he’d been powerless to refuse her anything.  
  
Giving in to some of her more selfish requests had been some of the biggest mistakes of his life.  
  
"...Why are you doing this?" He asked, Hayato frowned slightly.  
  
"Because Vongola has given me everything you couldn't...I know I was the one to run away and I know that you say you weren't responsible for my mother's death...but the fact remains that you had 8 years to explain yourself where you said nothing. No one in Vongola has ever lied to me and that's all you did while I was here. They've given me trust, support and respect so sorry if I choose that over you and your lies."  
  
"Are you sure, Hayato?" he leaned forward and folded his hands. "Lies or not, once you do this, there's no turning back. You'll be dead to the family and there will be nothing I can do to help you should you need assistance."  
  
Hayato barely restrained a sneer as he put out his cigarette in the ashtray on Luciano's desk and met the man’s eyes finally, hopefully communicating to him just how much he despised the other.  
  
"What makes you think I could possibly need anything from you? I've survived the last ten years without any input from you at all and this is the last thing I will ever ask of you again."  
  
Luciano was silent for another moment before he jerked his head toward Yamamoto whose eyes widened at being acknowledged.  
  
"And this guy? Vongola Pioggia? What does he give you? Is he some sort of babysitter or something?" Hayato scoffed. But not enough to distract from his blush that belayed the truth.  
  
"He's just a moron that insisting on tagging along."  
  
"Oh?" Luciano asked with a raised eyebrow. "Then why does he look like he wants to gut me with that obnoxious sword strapped to his back?"  
  
"He probably thinks you're insulting me or something." Hayato grumbled, lighting another cigarette.  
  
"...Does he love you?” Hayato choked on an inhalation, staring wide-eyed at his father when he’d gotten his breath back and waved away Yamamoto’s concern.  
  
" _What?_ Why in the world would you ask something like that?! And it’s none of your business either way!"  
  
Another arched eyebrow.  
  
"If I’m giving my only son away to some other family that happens to be mortal enemies with mine, then I’d like to know that he’s taken care of. Even if he hates me. Now answer the question and don’t try lying. People don’t look at me the way he’s looking at me for someone whose just a friend."  
  
Hayato blushed and folded his arms, avoiding Luciano’s gaze.  
  
"...He says he does..." Hayato muttered.  
  
"Oh? And what about you?"  
  
"What about me?!” Another climb of that eyebrow had Hayato sinking down into his seat like he was 8 years old again and it made Luciano’s heartbreak to see it.  
  
“Okay…I do…what’s your point? Happy? Gives you a legitimate reason to disown me, doesn’t me?” Luciano snorted and picked up the ring at last, only to toss it back to his son, distantly pleased that he caught it with little effort.  
  
“Don’t be so melodramatic, Hayato. Have you talked with your Boss about this? Or the Outside Adviser, or the Ninth?” Hayato mimicked the raised eyebrow and looked down at the ring in his hand.  
  
“No…Yamamoto is the only one who knows about this and what does that have to do with anything, I told you—“  
  
“We’re allying with the Vongola at the ceremony tomorrow. More accurately, we’re joining the alliance since that blond idiot of a Cavallone managed to win your sister over. Since she’s the heir we officially have no choice. We’re all going to be one big happy family.” Luciano stated, hoping his uncomfort at the idea wasn’t as obvious as he thought it was.  
  
“What…the hell?! Just when I finally think I’m getting away from this.” Hayato snarled in Japanese.  
  
“Blood is blood, Hayato. That may not mean as much now as it did at one point, but it’s still important.” Luciano replied, switching languages just as easily, earning a glare from his son.  
  
“Since when can you speak Japanese?” Luciano smirked and leaned back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head.  
  
“There are a lot of things that you were too young to know about me when you left. Maybe now you’ll get the chance.”  
  
Hayato actually seemed to give that a few moments of thought before he stabbed out his second cigarette and got to his feet.  
  
“Don’t fucking count on it.” He snarled, marching out of the room.  
  
Yamamoto watched him go, wincing when the front door slammed. A chuckle from Luciano brought his attention back to the other man.  
  
“Well…I suppose I should apologize for him…since it’s mostly my fault.” He said, returning to Italian, only to earn a tilt of the head from Yamamoto and a bewildered smile. “Hayato’s brooding in your car, he can’t hear you, kid. You can drop the act.” And Yamamoto did, laughing and rubbing his head.  
  
“Haha…when did you figure it out?” He asked in Italian, his accent passable.  
  
Another snort and Luciano sized the kid up, his eyebrow arching again.  
  
“Your poker face slipped when he said he loved you. So I take it he’s just as emotionally stunted as his father and hadn’t told you yet?” Yamamoto’s answering laugh told Luciano the answer. “In that case, I’m sorry, but it won’t get better with age. You’re in for a long haul kid.”  
  
Yamamoto shrugged and stood, shouldering his sword again.  
  
“I know. But he doesn’t have to say it for me to know he does.”   
  
“Oh? And how is that?”  
  
“Well…this was really important, wasn’t it? And you heard it from him. I’m the only one he told. Not even Tsuna. And he tells Tsuna _everything_ , even when he probably shouldn't.” When Luciano couldn’t think of a word to say to that, Yamamoto took advantage of the silence and bowed before jogging out the door.  
  
He couldn’t help but chuckle once he was alone again. The wait didn’t seem like it was going to phase Yamamoto in the slightest. He’d wait and when Hayato was ready, he’d do everything possible to make it as painless as possible, even if it hurt him in the process.  
  
He was one of those insufferable idiots who put other people’s happiness in front of their own.  
  
He really was too much like his father for his own good.  
  
And this looked like the perfect opportunity to tell Tsuyoshi just that.  
  
He hoped first class tickets to Japan weren’t running too expensive these days.


End file.
